Change
by Awesomenesss-sama
Summary: Forced into Scepter 4 at a young age by her parents, Miyuki Ao naturally became a rebel. At sixteen, Miyuki's parents discover her secret, and is finally kicked out of the life she'd hated. After living on the streets for a while, a certain red haired skater that she had a crush on helped her, and almost regrets it later on. Miyuki sure knew how to tease someone.
1. Chapter 1

"Today we're going to be going out to battle Homra" My mother, Mikuro Ao told me.

"And you're going to watch, the King wants you to get used to seeing the battlefield before officially joining" My father, Koma Ao finished.

"Yes father" I nodded, not voicing the fact that I'd actually seen one before, thanks to my old habit of sneaking out.

"Good" Mother sighed, she'd probably thought I'd rebell like I did a month ago when they wanted to take me to see an execusion.

"Let's go" Father instructed, leaving the Secter 4 meeting room.

"At least it's not training again" I sighed under my breath.

My name's Miyuki Ao, I've been trained to fight with Secter 4 since I was seven, which means I've been through seven years of strict lessons with guns, swords, and roll class with four others my age. Of course, it wasn't my idea, I'm a part of a new team that everyone hopes to be in the elite after another six years, and my parents are the ones who happily volinteered me after hearing about it.

Before I was put into the program, I'd actually planned to be a pro-scater, though I had to keep it a secret from my parents since they disapproved of anything street-like or not gender apropriate, I had to be an average seven year old.

(*Later*)

I've been sitting here for a while, for the first ten minutes I entertained myself by counting each of the cars that slowed down upon seeing us, thinking that the van we were in was a police one, but that got boring. Right now, Secter 4 had gathered around a warehouse, Homra are probably just having one of their usual little fights...I wonder what their enimies did to piss them off so much...

I sighed again and watched as Secter 4's king, Reisi Munakata came walking up to the group running around the van.

"Are you ready?" Munakata asked one of the people who'd stopped.

"Almost, sir. We are just gathering everyone up now" the guy replied. 'Sir', urgh, I don't care who he is, I'm not calling the 'great king' anything more then captain.

"Good, line them up infront of the warehouse's doors in the next five minutes" Munakata instructed.

"Yes sir"the guy suluted before running off to tell the others.

"Miyuki?" I heard someone call.

"Yes mother?" I replied, looking up at her.

"Your spot is going to be one of the trees to the right of the warehouse, and I dont want anymore reports of you killing any of the reds, alright?" Mother said to me.

"Yes mother" I sighed and left to find a suitable tree.

After reaching the tree I had chosen, I grabbed a couple of rocks -some were big, some were small, but I made sure the bigger ones were a bit rough- and jumped up to the lowest branch, then went two branches higher before stopping.

Ignoring the showing and clashes that came from the two clans already begining their fight, I started to scrape one of the smaller rocks against a big ones, sharpening it to a point. I did that to all of the small ones, and then dropped the bigger ones to the ground.

I picked up one of the small ones and tossed it in the air a cuple of times, noting it's weight, the speed it moved at, and how strong the wind was before throwing it strait at the battlefield, reciving a sharp cry in responce as one of the Secter 4 members fell.

I did the same to the rest of the rocks, always aiming at the Secter 4 members, and always hitting my mark, thank you target practice.

I always did this in the battles I snuck out to see, Secter 4 is too stuck up, and a good K.O from their enimies would get some respect for others into them.

I watched as the reds that the fallen ones were fighting blink out of shock, before quickly recovering and moving on, and with nothing better to do, I watched them fight.

Soon enough, I was completly focused on the reds. They were so out of order, it looked like their king didn't care who they fought or where they ran, compared to the blues, they were a mess. They were free.

I continued to watch, paying close attention to every detail of the reds battle, and the next thing I noticed was their fighting style. There was no grace, no calmness, nothing about their movements seemed to be the same, everyone was different. Some used fists, some used legs. Some fought with poles, some fought with rakes or knives. Was there any form of order in this clan? Now that I think about it, it even shows up in the reports! The reds run around free! Some even charge into fights by themselves without doing anything else...at least they dont waste time.

The last thing I noticed was very specific, and by far the most interesting. A boy, a boy who was my age, maybe a year older, was fighting with the reds. I watched as he skated around on his skatebord, knocking out one guy after another, and looking good while doing it too.

"He's...cool..." I stated, staring at him.

I've had crushes before, eight of them in fact, and I know how it works, but a red of all people? Urgh, Neo is gonna give me hell.

Soon enough the battle was over, Homra were helping the very few who were wounded away, and Secter 4 were taking their large number of injured and unconsious to the vans so they could be patched up.

"Suckers" I snickered.

"Miyuki!" Father called.

I jumped out of the tree and started helping my parents.

(*Two hours later*)

"Finally free" I sighed, feeling relieved as I pulled my dark blue coat over my outfit.

Today, I decided to do something I hadn't done in ages, normally I'd go on my computer and browse the internet, but I needed a little air...not that my destination really gave anybody any room for air.

"Where are you going?" Father questioned.

"The art gallery" I lied.

"When will you be back by?" Father asked.

"Six at most" I replied.

Father nodded in responce, meaning I was allowed to leave.

"Bye father, bye mother" I waved before leaving, ignoring the non-existant responce.

I walked down the stree casually, crossing three blocks before turning into a dark allyway.

"Where is it? Where is it?" I mumbled to myself as I brushed my hand against the wall, waiting for the familiar dent in the wood, "ah!"

I felt around my dent and found the door handle, instantly ripping open the old supply closet and smiling at the familiar objects.

After ripping of my stupid coat, I pulled out my black hoodie and slipped it over my head, then threw the coat inside the closet and grabbing my skatebord.

I grinned happily as the arcade lights attempted to blind me, "wow, I really missed this place".

I walkd inside, swapped some money for the tokens, and began to play every game there, but when I reached the fighting games, I saw a couple of guys crowded around one. Now, this is normal for arcades, but what made them noticable was the guy playing the game...it was the boy from earlier, the one on the skatebord.

"Go Yata!"

"Go! Go!"

"Ohohohoh...so close!"

I listed to his friends cheer him on, they all seemed pretty into it too.

"Yata?" I repeated.

"Come on, Yata! You're going slack!"

"Yeah Yata! Get in the game!"

"So that's his name?" I blinked, "...Yata".

The red clansmen stayed at the arcade for a while, playing one or two games for ten minutes at a time before moving on to the next. When they finally left, I noticed that they -specifically Yata- had forgotten something.

I quickly grabbed the skatebord and bolted out of the arcade. When I made it outside, I saw them go around a corner on the other side of the street, so I quickly jumped on my own skatebord and chased after them.

It took me less then two minutes to catch up to them, and I even managed to head them off, so when I finally looked up after picking up my skatebord, I saw Yata -along with his fellow clansmen- staring at me.

"U-uh...hi?" I stuttered.

"...h-hi..." Yata...blushed? It seemed so out of character, but it was adorable no matter what.

I blushed too before remembering why I was talking to him in the first place, "y-you fo-forgot your skatebord a-at the arcade...u-uh...y-you sh-should t-take ca-care of it better...I-I, uh...I-I m-mean, m-metal b-bords are expensive...i-it'd b-be a w-waste i-if yo-you d-didn't take care o-of it, a-and..." My blushing intensified as my stuttering took over my sentences, "...uh...h-here".

"...U-uh...y-you di-didn't ha-have t-too...uh...I-I mean, uh...y-you c-can k-keep i-it...i-if y-you want t-to, I me-mean...I-I'm g-gonna get a n-new on-one s-soon" Yata replied.

"...R-really?" I gasped.

"Y-yeah" Yata nodded.

"Yay~!" I squealed, jumping at Yata and hugging him.

"W-WHA!?" Yata yelped, turning a shade of red to rival his hair colour.

"...Oh my god! Sorry!" I cried, pulling away -rather relucantly- from him and quickly backing away to the point where I was even further from him than before.

There was an awkward pause, and from the looks on the other reds' faces, I can easily guess that they were amused by the whole scene, I silently thanked them for not teasing us...yet.

I avoided looking at Yata as much as possible, and my eyes soon made contact with my watch, "oh my god! It's five fifty! I'm dead!"

"Wha-" Yata was about to speak but I didn't have time to stop, I threw down my skatebord and almost flew up the street in the direction of my closet.

I ripped open the closet and threw my skatebord and hoodie inside before ripping on my stupid coat and using Yata's skatebord to make it home faster. Luckily, I made it in time, but I found myself with a problem, "how do I get his skatebord into my room?!"

I looked around for a hiding place, and just when I was about to give up, I remembered that I'd left my bedroom window open. I facepalmed and ran around the side, climbed the gutte that lead to my window, and threw Yata's skatebord inside.

"Where have you been?!" Mother asked sternly when I opened the front door, "it's five past six!"

"I'm sorry mother" I bowed, "the bus faced a little traffic issues, that's all".

Mother took a deep breath and walked away, a familiar action that meant I had to cook my own dinner imediantly, and go to bed strait away after eating it.

I sighed as I colapsed onto my bed, "what a day" I then rolled over to look at the metal skatebord next to me, "but at least it was worth it".

I fiddled in bed for a while, checking the time every now and then, until I heard the familar sounds of the back door closing and being locked, the front door being double checked, and my parents' door being closed at exactly 10:30.

"Lockdown" I whispered, remembering what I used to call it.

I waited another twenty minutes before grinning and jumping up to use my computer.

Within seconds I had hacked into the survelance cameras at the arcade and had started downloading this afternoon's recordings.

"I am such a stalker" I mumbled when I began to browse the web for photos of Yata.

(*With Yata after Miyuki left*)

I couldn't stop blushing, even after that girl had left, and the guys didn't help anything.

"She's hot" Akagi comented.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Kamamoto teased.

"Wha?! No way!" I yelped.

"Lier" Chitose grinned, "she's gotta be your girlfriend".

"She's even a skater" Dewa put in.

"And she hugged you!" Kamamoto added.

"She's not my girlfriend you idiots!" I cried.

"Well then, she likes you" Saruhiko smirked.

"What?!" I gaped.

"Hey...yeah!" Kamamoto agreed, "she was blushing the entire time!"

"She's gotta like you!" Akagi laughed, "she probably used the skatebord as and excuse to talk to you!"

"No way!" I refused.

"Denial!" Everyone shouted.

"What the hell guys!?" I yelled.

"The fact that you're dennying it all means that you like her too!" Chitose laughed, "ask her out the next time you see her".

"What the hell guys?! I just met her!" I gawked.

"So?" Kamamoto questioned.

"So-" I tried to argue, but Akagi cut in.

"My big brother started dating a chick the moment he met her" He pointed out, "they turned out good".

"That-that doesn't mean anything!" I stuttered.

"Come on Misaki~" Saruhiko chimed, "do it".

"Ask her out".

"No".

"Come on~".

"No".

"Do it!"

"Just shut up!" I exclaimed.

"Only if you ask her out" Saruhiko grinned.

"We can follow you all night, just do it man".

"We dont even know if we'll see her again" I pointed out.

"You could".

Urgh, this is gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, Chappie two! XD**

(*With Miyuki a year later*)

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed, completely exhausted.

For the past year, I had been teaching myself street fighting in my small bedroom, when I leave the blues in a couple more years, I should be fully ready to help Homra. Even if Mikoto Suoh decides not to trust me, a life on the streets should be easy enough.

I grinned and took a deep breath before grabbing Yata's skateboard and heading to the arcade for a break.

While I hadn't talked to Yata properly since the first time, I had somehow managed to get Yata his own PDA, and now we text each other, though rarely since we're both pretty busy, mainly at the arcade.

My PDA buzzed and I took it out to read my crush's latest text to me.

-Has your boss given you your lunch break yet? I need a good opponent and the guys aren't in the mood-

I grinned and replied with -Yep, got the rest of the day off. Y'know, it's pretty rare for the guys to not wanna play-

Still grinning, I walked into the arcade and hit the box to get some free tokens.

I stayed at the arcade for a good half the day, and then I headed to the skatepark, wanting to try some tricks.

At the skatepark, I found myself hiding behind a tree a little way away from the ramp. Yata was there. Shirtless. To say I took a FEW photos would be the understatement of the century. I spent the second half of the day drooling over my crush.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we go! C3! I just finished typing up C14, and trust me, you'll all love it, I was laughing the entire time I was writing it, so you've all got something to look forward to in the later chapters, but there's one condition, I want ten reviews before then, it's not too much to ask for, C14 is 11 chapters away, so if you review in all the chapters from now onwards, I'll be more then happy :D**_

(*Another year later*)

I smirked and continued to skate down the street, both my parents were working, and my team had taken a break today, so I was free to do my own thing, and that was going to be stalking my crush...and getting into a fight or two.

Since the previous year, my obsession with Yata grew, and I wanted to join Homra for more and more reasons. I knew it was getting slightly out of hand, but I really couldn't think of anything to stop it.

Me an Yata had also met a few times, though half of those times were during Homra vs. Sector 4 fights. Yata eventually understood after enough explaining.

I found Yata skating to one of the pools, my favourite of all his favorite destinations. While our relationship could be considered fair aquaintences, or even friends, I didn't go up to talk to him, instead, I hurried to the changing room and got into my swimmers -which were still in my bag from last time I came to the pool- before quickly diving into the pool before Yata spotted me.

After holding my breath for a while, I was rewarded with a splash, signaling that Yata had jumped in, without a shirt of course, I doubt he'd ever jump in with a shirt on for no good reason. Since last year, Yata had also gotten some good muscles, and I always thanked the gods whenever I saw him in that state.

An hour passed quickly, and after I realised that I had contaminated the pool with my drool _**(*heh, heh, heh, rhymes*)**_, I decided to go over and surprise Yata, and boy, was he surprised. No one really knew about Yata going to the pools, he wasn't keeping it a secret, but he never told anyone.

I swam under water until I reached Yata, and playfully dragged him under before quickly swimming away a little, Yata WAS apart of Homra, and the possibility of him attacking by reflex was pretty high.

"What the hell?!...M-Miyuki?!" Yata coughed, ah, yes, the stuttering had never really left him.

"Hi" I waved.

"W-why are you here?" Yata questioned.

"What? Cant I go swimming?" I blinked innocently.

"W-well...y-yeah...u-um...no...um..." Yata trailed off, trying to think of how to answer correctly, "...y-you c-can swim...b-but...".

That was when Yata realised that I was in a bikini, causing his face to go from his usual pink to a bright red. I laughed.

"H-hey!" Yata squeaked, making me laugh harder, "shut up!"

"You're so high pitched" I wheezed.

After that we played around in the water, occasionally using our clan's powers to mess with the other person in whatever game we we're playing. The "game" lasted another

hour, and we we're forced to stop when we heard the familiar sound of a Sector 4 van.

"Guess someone spotted you" I commented.

"Ah...you'd better hide" Yata suggested.

"Why?" I blinked obliviously.

"If they see you with me you'd get into trouble, right?" Yata glanced at me.

"...True..." I smiled, "thanks for worrying".

"I'm not!" Yata yelped.

"You were" I grinned before climbing out of the pool and hurrying to the changing rooms.

I looked back just in time to see Yata blush, lucky me.

Once I put my Homra hoodie and a black skirt which reached my knees over my bikini, I quickly ran out of the pool site before throwing down my old skateboard and jumping on it and skating away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eyo! Here with C4! Now, I know you're all there, and I know you're all curious about C14, but you're never gonna see it at this rate, This story is on it's fourth chapter and I don't see a single review! Come on guys, pick up the pace a little XD**_

I arrived home soon enough, and when I opened the door, I came face to face with both my parents.

"Get out" Mom glared.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Get out" Mom repeated.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're a traitor" dad scowled.

"W-what do you mean?" I wondered, playing dumb.

"We got the report!" Mom yelled, "you were seen with Homra's vanguard Misaki Yata!"

"The king's already kicked you out, and you've been disowned by us" dad stated, "get your stuff and get out!"

I stared at them both before saying "seriously?"

"Yes, go, now!" Mom, or Mikuro now, exclaimed.

"...Yes!" I cheered loudly, running upstairs and feeling free to break every rule my ex-parents had ever made as I packed my large bag with my skateboard, a money jar that I'd been holding onto for years that had some money in it, my scrapbook, and some clothes.

I never stopped grinning as I grinded against the stair rail with Yata's skateboard, and laughed when Mikuro jumped out of the way, I even smacked Koma upside the head as I flew past him.

I went to my closet and emptied it out, deciding to not take any risks since someone might have spotted me near it. My next destination was the hair dresser's, where I proceed to spend half my money on a style I'd been dreaming about for years.

My last stop was the city hall, where I knocked a lady at her computer out and hacked into my file, deleting everything before hacking into the security cameras and doing the same to this afternoon's footage.

I randomly skated around for a while, half-heartedly looking for a place to stay. When I went up an ally, I was lucky enough to notice a completely abandoned shop, it wasn't in any good shape, but it didn't look like anyone had been here for years, so I deemed it as safe to live in.

After a little exploring around my temporary, or maybe even permanent home, I found a shattered mirror. I pulled out the largest shard and looked at my reflection.

My hair was styled as a short, bright red pixie cut now, my eyes had turned a colourless grey-white shade, since I had been in a clan all my life, and I had a large cut going up my cheek which was already healing, I wasn't entirely sure, but I think I got the cut from climbing through the abandoned shop's shattered window.

I wasn't Miyuki Ao anymore.

I looked like a gang member.

Huh, I guess Minatsu Aka has a nice ring to it, I grinned before setting up a semi-comfortible place to sleep and proceeding to catch some Z's.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alrightly, here we go, C5, and you ungrateful brats have yet to review, so I reviewed myself, go ahead, read them and laugh at my misery.**_

* * *

A month had passed, and I had somehow managed to make a routine. I'd wake up, steal an apple or whatever the fruit stall at the markets had out, and then go to the bath-house to clean myself up, after that I'd either walk around randomly, or skate at the skatepark. I'd stay at the skatepark until about five, and then go back to the markets while they were packing up so I could get whatever dinner like food I could find.

Currently, I was randomly window shopping, and I thought it'd be a real mood lifter if I did that literally, while it WAS funny, and I HAD laughed a little, the reactions from the passers by made me laugh more, and I found myself in hysterics for no apparent reason. I think the reason for my hyperness was the energy drink I had bought with a five dollar that I'd found.

When my laughing died down, I noticed one person in particular staring at me.

"Yata~!" I grinned, waving to my crush.

"Um...sorry...who are you?" Yata asked.

I blinked, confused, before remembering my recent make-over, "oh! It's me! Miyuki Ao! Though my name's Minatsu Aka now".

"Miyuki?" Yata repeated, "seriously?"

"Yup" I grinned.

"...prove it" Yata stared suspiciously.

"Alright, a month ago at the pools, I greeted you by pulling you under the water" I stated.

"Alright...what's with the make-over?" Yata wondered.

"Ah, it's a long story" I smiled, "how much change have ya got?"

"I dunno, like ten bucks maybe" Yata shrugged, "why?"

"Cool, I'll explain it over lunch" I grinned.

"...it's five in the afternoon" Yata sweatdropped.

"Really? Wow, time sure does fly" I laughed, "alright, let me rephrase my sentence, I'll explain it over dinner".

There was a pause before I realised something, and due to my hyperness, I had to mention it.

"Hey, that makes it sound like a date!"

I couldn't help but watch as Yata's face went a certain shade of red.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I give up. I really wanna say that I quit this story or whatever, but at the same time it's my pride and joy. I love writing it and while having nada reviews except for my own is depressing, I can't just leave it...yeah, thanks you jerks. **_

I lead Yata to the closest fast food resturaunt, and even though it was getting late, there was still a large crowd, so I instinctively grabbed Yata's hand to avoid being separated.

"Eh!?" Yata squeaked, blushing.

"You don't want to get lost, do you?" I asked him.

"W-well...uh...n-no...um" Yata stuttered as I guided him through the crowd.

"Come on!" I grinned, "we're nearly there!".

"O-okay" Yata nodded.

At the "resturaunt", I pushed Yata into the line and told him what I wanted, two sweet crab sushi rolls. Yata was surprise by my eagerness for the sushi.

"I really love sushi" I grinned.

"Yeah, I-I got that" Yata replied, making me grin more.

"And don't worry! I'll pay you back later!" I smiled before going and choosing our seat.

Yata bought my sushi, and then some plain avocado and salmon for himself, before going to where I was sitting.

I went on to explain everything -minus the fact that I wanted to join Homra, and that I had a major crush on him- to him as we ate, and he really was surprised when I explained what happened with my parents.

"The hell?! They did that!?" Yata shouted.

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Why are you okay with that?!" Yata stared.

"Because I never liked them in the first place, they forced me into Secter 4's training program, remember?" I explained, "and because of them, I couldn't even consider my dream".

"Your dream?" Yata blinked, "what was it?"

"To become a pro-skater" I grinned proudly, "wanted to become one since I was six".

"Wow, cool" Yata replied.

After that, I finished telling Yata what happened and he asked one question, which ruined my plans of keeping that fact a secret.

"I know you don't like your clan, or your parents, but why are you okay with living on the streets? Wouldn't it be better for you to just stay with them?"

I quietened down then, wanting to think of a way of not telling him, yes, I want to join Homra, but I'd rather not be strait forward about it.

"...Uh..." I trailed off.

"Miyu-...M-Minatsu?" Yata called, "you alright? Y-you don't have to answer if you dont wanna".

"Uh...yeah..." I nodded, before stopping and changing my mind, "wait, no! I wanna join Homra!"

With that said, I started blushing and curled up in a ball, embarrassed that I'd said it so desperately.

"Y-you want to..." Yata blinked, completely surprised.

"...Yeah" I blushed.

Yata stared for a little while, and I found myself wanting to take back what I'd just said more and more.

"Are you sure? I-I mean, you'd be the first girl...b-besides Anna" Yata worried.

"So it's all just guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much" Yata nodded.

"...I still wanna join" I said firmly.

"If you're really sure..." Yata replied hesitantly.

I nodded, and then remembered something, "oh! But first I need to go get my stuff".

"Why?" Yata wondered.

"If I do end up getting accepted, it wouldn't be a good idea to live in the same place, and even if I don't, it's still a good idea" I explained.

"Alright" Yata nodded.

Since we had already finished by then, we just got strait up and left.

Saying Yata was surprised at my temporary home was an understatement.

"You live here?!" Yata gawked, gesturing to the spray painted walls, smashed windows, and rubbish scattered everywhere in the abandoned shop.

"Yeah" I nodded simply.

"For how long?" Yata questioned.

"'Bout a month" I replied, packing all my scattered stuff up.

"A month?!" Yata cried, "like, a full month?!"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"What the hell?!" Yata cursed.

"I had nowhere else to go" I shrugged.

"You could have lived with me!" Yata blurted, only realising what he'd said too late, causing his face to go so red I'd actually thought he'd faint.

"...um..." I hesitated in replying, awkwardness filled the vandalised room.

Yata continued to blush, and simply stuttered, "l-let's ju-just g-go".

While I was packing, I'd found thirty dollars in my money jar that I must have forgotten about, and gave ten to Yata, before spending the remainder at a cosplay shop that we walked past, I bought red cat ears to match my hair, and they became a permanent part of me from then on.

"What do you think?" I grinned to Yata as we walked.

"T-Th-they're...r-really...y'know" Yata fidgeted.

"I dont know" I replied, really not knowing how I looked with the cat ears.

"Th-they're...they're cute!" Yata yelped out.

Before I lost my confidence, I quickly hugged Yata as a thank you, and boy, we were blushing.

"Uh...th-thanks" I said, looking away from him.

"Y-yeah" Yata replied.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't have much to say except for: Thank you, my lovely reviewers~! **_

**_The first reviewer, either a guest or someone who didn't feel like logging in at the time, was rather harsh, but I understood. It's feedback. Though I would love my fist actual reviewer to be a little more kind. I guess I deserved it though. To that reviewer, thanks, I'm sorry if no changes like that come in the next ten chapters, since that's how far ahead I am, and I'm a real lazy ass, so I probably won't go back to change it._**

**_The second reviewer, Jesusaj8, who mentioned in their review that they weren't fond of reviewing, is the one that made me cry. They'd given me my first compliment for this story and all I want to do right now is jump through this bloody digital world and glomp him/her XD_**

**_Anyways~ I'm sure I'm annoying you all with this frustratingly long AN, so read, review, tell me what you think._**

(*With Yata*)

After she hugged me, we both went quiet, and simply hurried the rest of the way to Homra. I don't know about her, but I couldn't get these stupid red stains off my cheeks, forcing me to avoid eye contact with everyone by looking down.

When we got to Homra, I was greeted by Kusanagi.

"Hey Yata, you're back late" The bartender welcomed, "were you at the skatepark again?"

"Uh...no" I avoided looking at everyone as Miyuki, or Minatsu now, I guess, made herself known, though she still hid behind me.

"Whoa!"

"Wha's happening?!"

"This is crazy!"

"I cant believe he actually got a girlfriend!"

That last comment made me shout out "she's not my girlfriend!"

"Why not! She's cute!"

"See? Told you" I couldn't help but mumble to Minatsu, who blushed in response. Noticing the blush, I turned to get a better look.

"Well the compliment says otherwise" Kusanagi smirked, damn, he heard.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I glared.

"Alright, then why is she holding onto you?" Kusanagi pointed out.

"Eep!" Minatsu squeaked, letting go of me instantly.

The guys laughed, and I stood there thinking about how cute her squeak just was.

"Urgh, whatever! Do you know where Mikoto is?" I asked.

"He should be back soon, he just went out to get something for Anna" Kusanagi explained, "why?"

"Minatsu wants to join" I replied.

"What's her full name?" One of the guys asked.

"Minatsu Aka" Minatsu replied to them.

"Ooooh! First names!"

I could tell what the guys were getting at, and tried to make it clear again, "we're not together!"

"Lier!"

Kamamoto suddenly walked up and got a better look at Minatsu.

"You look familiar..." Kamamoto trailed off, trying to think of where he'd seen Minatsu before.

"Now that you mention it...yeah!" Akagi agreed.

"...It's that girl!" Bando realised, "remember? She's the one who found Yata's skateboard at the arcade!"

"Whoa!" Kamamoto stared, now remembering who she was.

"She even kept the skateboard!" Akagi added, pointing to the old metal skateboard Minatsu was holding.

"You kept that?" I blinked.

"Y-yeah" Minatsu nodded.

"Hey! You kept in contact!" Chitose realised.

"Damn you Yata!" Akagi playfully glared, "you had a girlfriend all this time and you didn't tell us!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I protested.

"So you did ask her out! I cant believe you didn't tell us!" Kamamoto laughed, completely ignoring me.

"I didn't ask her out!" I yelled.

"So she asked you?" Kusanagi grinned.

"No!" I replied.

"I wish" Minatsu muttered.

"W-Wha?!" I yelped.

"What?" Minatsu blinked innocently, though her blushing gave it away.

"Y-you...yo-you j-just!" I began to stutter.

"Just what?" Minatsu wondered, sounding like a child as she turned her head slightly to the side, I felt my face go red.

"N-nevermind" I blushed, turning away, though I mentally swore to bring it up later.

"Hey, Mikoto's back!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Oh my god, I completely forgot! I know I don't like you lazy people who don't review, but one or two people did in the time I've been gone, for example, Hyoritsu and Valleydoodle01, to the later, I was wondering, why did you pick that name? It's a little odd...**_

_**Anyways! On with the story that I have been keeping you from for so long!**_

(*With Minatsu*)

I watched the guys tease Yata mercilessly, and it was amusing to say in the least, but the fun ended when Yata heard my comment, I knew I shouldn't have said it out loud, but I did. Luckily, Yata dropped the subject, and Mikoto came in not too long afterwards.

"Hey, Mikoto's back!"

"Hey boss!" The bartender waved.

Mikoto grunted a response before looking at me, and then Yata for an explanation.

"I'm Minatsu Aka" I greeted, bowing slightly, though barely anyone noticed it.

"She's a friend" Yata put emphasis on 'friend', "she wants to join Homra".

I didn't notice any sign of a yes or a no, but I think Yata and the rest of the guys did because they all smiled.

"So..." I glanced at Yata nervously, keeping my voice low.

"You're in" Yata replied.

"Just like that?" I blinked, "no tests or anything?"

"Nope" Yata grinned.

"Wow" I simply stated.

Yata laughed, knowing my backstory, but the rest of the guys looked confused.

We stayed there talking with the rest of the gang for a while, some tried to flirt with me, and some asked questions about my past, which Yata told me to keep a secret for a while, but when I noticed the time and told Yata, he agreed it was really late, so we went upstairs to where the bedrooms were, and he lead me too his own.

That's when we realised that we hadn't made sleeping arrangements.

"Uh...y-you c-can ha-have m-m-my b-bed, I-I'll sl-sleep on the fl-floor" Yata stuttered, probably from being completely alone with me...completely alone...I began to blush.

"Ah! No! Th-this i-is y-your b-bed! I'll sleep on the floor!" I protested.

"B-but y-you're a-a g-g-gi-girl! I-I-I c-cant do th-that!" Yata argued.

"...fine...if you insist" I gave in, dropping my bag at the end of the bed and climbing in.

I watched Yata set up a sloppy "bed" on the floor, and began to feel bad, so when Yata walked past me, I grabbed him and threw him onto the bed with me.

I was blushing like crazy, but I managed to stutter out, "y-y-you ca-cant j-just sl-sleep on th-the floo-floor a-all n-night...w-w-we c-can sh-share".

Even with the lack of light, I could clearly see Yata's face go bright red.

"Y-yes I c-can!" Yata squeaked, trying to scramble off the bed, but I had a tight grip on his arm.

"No, if you don't stay on the bed, I'll forcefully hold you down" I said sternly.

Yata stopped and slowly climbed back onto the bed, I was smaller then him, so he knew that the only way I could hold him down was to basically lie on top of him.

"I-I-I'm good" Yata blushed.

I nodded and got comfortable on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys...**__**IMPORTANT**__**...I'm not really interested in this story right now, but I have many chapters stored away so I'm going to give all of them to you before leaving...there's a chance I could come back, but if you know me, then you know there's a pretty large probability that I won't...**_

* * *

(*Third Person*)

The next day, Kusanagi went to wake up Yata, like he usually did when the teenager slept in, but what he saw when he opened Yata's bedroom door made him change his mind, and he went to get the guys instead.

"Come and look at this" Kusanagi grinned.

The guys curiously got up and followed Kusanagi upstairs and into Yata's room.

"See? I knew it!" One of them whispered.

"They have to be together" Another agreed.

"There's no way they're not" Kamamoto nodded.

Totsuka took a picture.

(*With Minatsu*)

I had woken up pretty early, but instead of getting up and going o search for a source of food, I continued to lay there in the position I woke up in, happy to be so close to Yata.

When Kusanagi came in, probably to wake us up, he almost immediantly turned around and came back with the guys. I blocked out everything they were saying and hugged closer to Yata, though the guys didn't notice.

Without knowing it, I'd fallen asleep again.

(*With Yata*)

I woke up hearing people talking, but I barely noticed them since the first thing, or rather, person, I saw, was Minatsu. She was really close, and she was clinging to me around my waist. I could tell my face had gone complely red, and snickering from the doorway caught my attention.

Everyone was there, Totsuka, Kusanagi, Saruhiko, Kamamoto, Akagi, Bando, Chitose, Dewa, Eric, Fujishima, everyone! Even Anna and Mikoto were there!

"W-what are you looking at?" I glared, trying to force the colour of my face to go back to normal.

The guys just laughed in responce and left, closing the door behind them.

I was suddenly stuck with a problem...I didn't want to wake Minatsu up, and she was clingig to me really tightly.

What do I do? I wondered, blushing, I cant even move!

I lyed there awkwardly for a while, before giving in and relaxing, deciding to wait for Minatsu to wake up herself, which didn't take long.

"G'moning" Minatsu mumbled tiredly.

I noticed that she was about to let go of me, and couldn't help but yelp "w-wait!"

"Huh?" Minatsu blinked.

I blushed and stuttered "N-ne-nevermind".

Minatsu looked down and saw that she was hugging me, but instead of letting go like I expected her to do, she grinned and looked at me again.

"Hmm" Minatsu hummed.

"W-what?" I asked nervously.

"Hmm, nothing" Minatsu smirked, letting go.

I knew something bad was going to happen, I knew it, but strangly enough, Minatsu just climbed out of the bed and left the room, causing me to blink.

I climbed out of bed dreading whatever plan Minatsu had for me.


	10. Chapter 10

(*Third Person*)

Minatsu left Yata in his room alone, and headed to the bathroom he had shown her the night before on the way to his room.

Meanwhile, Yata got out of bed and hurried to change, just in case Minatsu came back for anything, all the while feeling nervous about Minatsu's plan.

Eventually, Yata found himself staring at Minatsu's bag, which was half open from Minatsu grabbing clothes to change into while she was in the bathroom. He didn't really know why, but he was curious to see what was inside.

Soon enough, Yata gave in and hurried over to the bag, opening it completely to get a better look at what was inside. Surprisingly, all there was was a book. Yata took the book out and opened it to the first page. The sight of it's continence scared the hell out of him.

"How did she get those pictures?!" He yelped.

That was when Minatsu walked in.

There was an awkward silence before they both shouted "How did you get that/these?!" Respectively.

"Ah" Yata blushed "I-I...um...I-I found it in y-your bag".

"You went through my bag?!" Minatsu cried.

"I was curious!" Yata defended, "and what about you?! How did you get these pictures!?"

"Ah!" Minatsu squeaked, "um...".

"Are you some kind of stalker?!" Yata went on.

"Ah, I-I guess you co-could say th-that" Minatsu blushed, unable to think of a proper way out of the situation.

"Wha?!" Yata gawked, shocked that she'd admitted it.

"I-I...I've...s-sorta b-been...y'know...u-uh...st-stal-stalking y-y-you" Minatsu stuttered, looking away.

"...why?" Yata wondered.

"B-because...I-I um...I-I so-sorta..." Minatsu's words went quieter and quieter, to the point where Yata couldn't hear the last part.

"Huh?" Yata blinked.

"I..." Minatsu blushed and gathered up all her courage, if it was too embarrassing for her to say, then she'd show him.

Yata was shocked when Minatsu ran at him and kissed him on the cheek. Before he could respond, Minatsu grabbed her skateboard and hurried away.

"...what just happened?" Yata asked, dazed.


	11. Chapter 11

(*With Minatsu*)

"What did I just do?!" I blushed, "I should have denied it! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

The crowd stared at me as I walked down the street, having already gotten far enough from Homra to relax.

"Wow, look at me" I mumbled, "not even a full day as a member of Homra and my face has already adjusted to their color!"

I looked around and noticed that I was near the skateboard, so I shrugged and headed there.

Three hours later and I was still skating at the park, and while I had calmed down, I didn't feel like heading back just yet.

I came up one of the ramps to do another trick, and in mid air I noticed someone walking to the park. It was Yata.

The surprise made me pause, and I ended up getting falling face first into the ground since I missed the timing, the other skaters watching flinched sympathetically.

Someone held out their hand to help me up, and I gratefully accepted. When I was properly standing up, I looked at the person who'd helped me, only to find myself face to face with Yata.

"U-uh...s-sorry...a-about be-before" Yata blushed sheepishly.

"Uh...y-yeah" I nodded.

We stood there awkwardly for a little while, and I checked my watch. 2 pm. An hour before the arcade closes, since it was a Saturday.

With that in mind, I grabbed my skateboard and jumped on it. Seeing this, Yata did the same, and he followed me, confused.

"The arcade?" Yata blinked.

"Yeah" I nodded, walking in and hitting the machine to get some tokens before offering some to Yata, who accepted.

We started playing some games individually, but we soon found ourselves playing the two player ones together. One particular game highly amused me, it was a dance one.

Now, I wasn't particularly into the girly games like that, and neither was Yata, obviously. So we were surprised when we found ourselves playing it. If you'd call randomly jumping on it and mocking the game as much as humanly possible "playing it".

We had just finished another round of the dance game when the owner of the arcade came up to us and told us that the arcade was closing now.

As soon as we stepped outside, we were attacked by cold air and heavy rain, that was when I realized that I wasn't dressed properly for cold weather...whoops.


	12. Chapter 12

(*With Minatsu*)

"Wow, it's cold" I laughed.

"I know it was cloudy, but I didn't think it'd rain" Yata agreed.

We stood there for a while, expecting the rain to die down, but it never did.

"Do you think we..." Yata trailed off.

"Yeah, let's go" I agreed.

Together, we closed our eyes and stepped out into the rain, getting drenched within seconds. Once we'd adjusted, Yata glanced at me, and I noticed a huge blush on his face.

"A-Ah!" Yata yelped, turning away.

"What is it?" I asked obliviously.

Yata didn't say anything, but he untied his hoodie from around his waist and handed it to me.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Y-yo-your sh-shirt" Yata stuttered.

I glanced down and noticed that it'd gone see through, causing me to blush and quickly slip on Yata's hoodie.

"Th-thanks" I blushed.

"C-come on" Yata said, taking my hand and walking in the direction of Homra.

During the walk, I suddenly realized that the silence between is was really awkward.

"I-it's r-really w-w-wet, hu-huh?" I stuttered from the cold.

"Y-yeah" Yata agreed, I knew he probably wasn't cold, so his stuttering must be because of the fact that he was holding my hand.

"W-we're g-gonna h-h-have t-to d-dry off a-a lot a-a-after th-this" I stated.

"Ye-yeah" Yata nodded.

Since I couldn't think of anything else to fill the silence, I sighed out of defeat and kept on walking in silence.

I looked up at Yata, who was probably lost in thought and noticed that the blush on his face was darkening.

What's he thinking? I wondered.

Suddenly, Yata stopped, and when I looked at him to ask why, I was silenced by how embarrassed he looked.

"U-uh...y-y-you're c-co-cold...r-r-right?" Yata asked.

"Y-yeah" I nodded, feeling confused.

"U-um...a-ah...d-d-do y-y-you...u-um...y-y-y'kn-know...w-wa-wanna li-lift?" Yata stuttered, "I-I-I m-mean...w-we c-cou-could g-get b-back fa-faster...a-a-and...y-yo-you'd b-be w-warm...I-I c-can c-con-control m-my a-aura s-so i-it wo-wont bu-burn y-you, b-b-but k-keep b-both o-of u-us w-warm a-at th-the sa-same t-time".

I smiled at Yata and nodded, climbing on his back when he bent down for me.

We were up and heading to Homra again soon enough, I could tell that we were both blushing like crazy, but it was better then walking cold in the rain for even longer.

About half way there, I fell asleep, soothed by the sound of the rain and every last bit of warmth Yata's aura gave out.


	13. Chapter 13

(*With Yata*)

I felt Minatsu nodding off on my back, and couldn't help but smile, glad that she was warm enough to actually fall asleep. Minatsu would be able to control her aura to keep herself warm soon enough, but maybe I could put off teaching her that for a little while.

I saw the bar, and quickly hurried up to it, though I was still careful, since Minatsu had fully fallen asleep now.

"Hey guys" I grinned, stepping into the warm bar, soaking wet.

"Hey Ya-!" I cut off their shouts, pointing to Minatsu with one hand and holding her up with the other.

The guys went silent, though they were grinning mischievously at me and giving me thumbs ups.

"Shut up" I grumbled quietly, they guys muffled their laughs, not wanting to wake Minatsu.

I walked upstairs, flaring my aura a little to dry us off on the way, and then I placed Minatsu in my bed before hurrying off.

"You know, you could have taught her how to control her aura on the way" Kusanagi smirked.

I felt my face go red, the thought had crossed my mind, but I had ignored it. The guys laughed when I turned my head away from them.

"Nah, he knows what he's doing" Kamamoto grinned, "don't ya?"

I refused to reply, and shuffled into the kitchen for some food, making the guys laugh.

In the kitchen, I pigged down two sandwiches, and noticed that there was some seaweed in the cupboard, the kind you use for sushi. I then got an idea, and searched the cupboard for some sticky rice, and then in the freezer for crab. It was all there.

I stared at the ingredients for a while, and then smiled and began to make the small meal.

(*With Minatsu*)

I woke up in Yata's bed and looked around, spotting a clock on one of the walls.

"Six thirty, huh?" I blinked.

I rubbed my eyes and stretched before heading downstairs, where I saw an interesting sight. It looked like Yata had just come out of the kitchen, and all the guys were looking at him and grinning. Deciding not to make myself known, I sat down on the stairs to watch.

"I thought you hated sushi" Kamamoto stated.

Sushi.

"I do" Yata replied, "sort of".

Yata hates sushi?

"Sort of?" Akagi repeated.

"O-only the plain stuff" Yata replied.

Oh, he doesn't like the NEW sushi, that makes sense.

"Then why do you have crab sushi?" Kusanagi asked.

Wait.

Crab sushi.

When I thought back on it later, I realized that I could have been a little gentler in the process of scaring the hell out of Yata by jumping onto his shoulders and stealing my favorite food out of his hands.

"SUSHIIIII!" I cheered from my perch on Yata's shoulders, shoving the precious sushi into my mouth.

The guys stared.

"Th-that h-hurt M-Minatsu!" Yata bushed.

"Sorry" I replied, "but sushi".

I didn't care if it wasn't a real reason, I had sushi.

Yata looked back at the confused guys and said, "the sushi was for her".

I finished the sushi and hugged Yata as thanks.

"M-Minatsu!" Yata blushed.

"What? You like hugs" I replied.

"So that was your plan" Yata huffed.

"Yup" I nodded.

The guys tried to hold in their laughter.

* * *

_**I'm reading over this and guess what? INSPIRATION! WHOOO! This doesn't entirely mean chapter 19 is going to come soon, but I guess I'll think about it...OH! I'm saying "19" because that's how far ahead I am...I think I stopped for a reason...eh, we'll talk about it later...unless you want to talk now...REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!**_


	14. Chapter 14

(*With Minatsu a week later*)

I had fully settled in to my new clan, and had started acting like it too, now, when the guys laughed, I laughed, when the guys fought, I fought, and when the guys went to a sushi place, it was because I had made them.

Currently, I was changing into the day's clothes, and I noticed that Yata's hoodie was in the drawer, so instead of putting my usual clothes on, I put Yata's hoodie and shorts on. They looked good on me.

I jumped down the stairs and waited patiently for the guys to notice that I was there as I leaned against this short red thing.

"H-hey!" Yata protested from undernieth me, "g-geddoff!".

"Opps, thought you were the chair there, sorry Yata" I teased, getting of the short red-...I mean Yata.

"H-hey!" Yata grumbled, catching my teasing.

"Hey Minatsu" The guys greeted before going back to doing their own thing.

"W-wait...is that my hoodie?" Yata asked.

The guys all turned back to look at what I was wearing and gave me the thumbs up after I lifted the back of the hoodie for them to see what was undernieth. Nothing. They knew I was planning something.

"Do you want it back?" I asked, smiling so Yata didn't feel inclined to say no.

"U-uh, y-yeah...I-I-I mean, i-if y-you dont mind" Yata replied, the guys smirked and turned around to give me more privacy.

I quickly took the hoodie off when Yata was looking in the other direction, wondering what the guys were doing.

"Here you go" I smiled, holding out the hoodie, standing there in only a bra and Yata's shorts.

Yata turned back to take the hoodie, and was shocked to see me in my current state, so instead of taking it from me, he blushed like crazy and shoved the hoodie back into my arms.

"P-p-pu-put i-it b-b-b-back o-on!" Yata cried, the guys started to howl with laughter, while they couldn't see what was happening, they could still hear enough to guess correctly.

I laughed too, and began to walk closer to Yata, who backed away.

"J-j-just p-put i-it o-on!" Yata shouted running away.

"But I wanna hug!" I replied, chasing after him, the guys laughed even harder.

"A-ah! Y-You c-can h-ha-have o-one l-later!" Yata yelled, "p-put th-the d-damn h-hoodie b-back o-on!"

"No!" I said stubbornly, "hug now, clothes later!"

"No!" Yata exclaimed.

There was a pause, and the guys' howling faded, but only long enough to hear my "come on Yata! Get down!" Before starting up again.

I gave up on playing nice, and lept at Yata, knocking him over in the process.

"Yay~!" I cheered happily.

"Get. Off. Me" Yata wheezed, having his lungs crushed.

"Okay" I nodded, getting off Yata and putting back on the hoodie, "clear guys".

The guys turned around to see me standing victoriously next to Yata, who was still on the floor, his face was and insane red colour, and an obvious blood nose was appearing.

Everyone but Yata stared laughing again.

* * *

_**This is my favorite chapter! I swear! I love it! There's no way you can get me to dislike it! Wheee~! And...DA INSPIRATIONS HAVE STRUCK AGAIN!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Change chapter 15

(*With Yata*)

During the past month that Minatsu had been with us, she'd continued to stick to me, and more often then not, she found some way to make my life hell. Like now. SHE WASN'T EVEN HERE!

I lyed on my bed, staring at the roof plainly, but my mind was in chaos.

Why the hell did she do that? I thought furiously, why does she do all of that? She's pranking me and tricking me at every turn, and there's no good reason for it! What does she get out of it when she makes my life hell? She's my friend-...what was that?

I blinked and looked visably confused...I was angry...well...that's nothing unusual, and I was ranting about how much Minatsu tricked me...but something...something caused a flare of even more anger...what was it? I was just thinking about why she made my life hell, she's my friend and-...there it was again.

What was it?

Why was I angry?

Feeling confused, I shook my head and left to get a drink, hoping it'd clear my mind a little.

It didn't.

What the hell is going on?!


	16. Chapter 16

Change chapter 16

(*With Minatsu*)

I had stopped teasing Yata, the guys were a little confused by it, since I usuaĺly found a way to tease Yata at least once every two days, but I couldn't gve them a proper responce. Yata was acting different.

It started out as him looking confused and zoning out a lot, but that quickly changed to him forgetting things, loosing track on time, daydreaming in the middle of a conversation, and going into our room -I'd started calling it that when we were told there were no spare rooms left- a lot.

I had tried to avoid questioning Yata about it, since I know that whenever someone inturupts me during such a time, I'd blow up at them, so I waited. But it was taking too long and I wa growing a little impatient, so I eventually gave in and talked to Yata about while we were alone in our room getting ready for bed.

"Hey Yata?" I called catiously.

"Y-yeah?" Yata replied.

"A-are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Yata wondered.

"Well...it's just that for the past two weeks you've been...kind of out of it" I explained.

"I'm fine, just...confused about something" Yata said.

"What're you confused about?" I asked, worried, "I could help you if you want".

"Are you sure?" Yata linked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"...W-well I..." Yata trailed off, he looked a little uncomfortible lying down, so he sat up and I followed suit.

Yata stopped talking for a while, and I would have tried to encorage him to speak, but that'd probably only make things worse, so I stayed silent and waited patiently for Yata to gather his thoughts again.

"U-uh...t-two w-weeks ago, before you stopped playing those pranks on me...I was wondering why you did those things..." Yata hesitated, though he looked unsure why, "...a-and...e-every time I th-thought of y-you as a-a f-friend...I...I dunno...I-I got a-angry...".

"Is that what you're confused about?" I wondered.

"...Y-yeah" Yata nodded.

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment, "...maybe you're not happy with the label?"

"Eh?" Yata blinked.

"Yeah, that's it" I confirmed, "you're not happy about the fact that we're plain old friends, so...hmm...best friends?"

Yata didn't even consider it, it was a really girly title after all, no.

"Okay...roommates?" I suggested.

There was a pause before another no.

"Siblings?" I continued.

No.

"Family?"

No.

"...Close?" I was running out of ideas.

There was a longer pause then usual, and then a so-so.

"Alright, I'm getting warmer" I grinned, though the victory was short-lived when I realised that I still didn't have any more ideas.

We sat there in silence for a little while longer, and I'd somehow started thinking about my own problems, that was when it hit me.

"No" I stated disbalivingly.

"What?" Yata asked, "what is it?"

I blushed, and whispered my last idea into Yata's ear, not wanting anyone else to hear, since some people were still awake.

Yata's face went bright red at the label.

"W-wha?!" Yata gawked.

"It's the only thing I could think of" I replied, blushing even more.

"Y-y-yo-you m-m-me-mean...!" Yata stuttered.

"S-seriously?!" I gaped, "I-I d-d-didn't th-think yo-y-you'd ac-actually...!"

We both sat there, blushing like mad.

"I-i-if...i-if it m-makes y-you f-feel a-any be-better..." I blushed, "...I-I-I d-do t-too".

"Y-you..." Yata stared.

"Y-yeah" I nodded.

We sat there, breaking our backs with the pressure of the awkward silence, and suddenly I could almost hear Yata's embarressment snap to the point where he didn't care anymore.

"W-wh-" I couldn't even finish the four letter word before Yata lept forward and kissed me. On the lips. But before I could even comprehend THAT development, Yata was already flipped over on his side of the bed, not facing me at all. The only real way to tell he was blushing was the fact that every visible surface of his skin was a bright red.

I smiled and turned off the light before joining him.


End file.
